


Floating

by poeticname



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m contemplating my course of action for the afternoon," Midorima explained. "I’m wondering whether to take a certain action or not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

The snow fell around them as Midorima and Takao stood under a sheltered walkway, waiting for nothing but for one of the two to speak.

Takao thought silence with Shin-chan was nice. It had been a while since they hadn’t had something to discuss, between their newfound relationship and basketball even the ever-brief Shin-chan seemed a bit chattier. So the problem with the silence wasn’t that it was unpleasant or awkward.

The problem was that they had been standing there for about five whole minutes in complete silence and Takao was getting a little confused as to why.

Was it some kind of game? Was Shin-chan challenging him to see who would break the silence first? Was he just tired? He knew they had to discuss their arrangements to get home sometime, right?

Whatever, best just to try, Takao supposed.

"Hey Shin-cha-"

"Shut up Takao, I’m thinking." Midorima interrupted immediately, staring intently ahead.

"Eh, that’s not-"

"I said shut up, Takao." it was hard to tell, but he looked a little more serious than usual.

Though when Takao let out a sigh, Midorima relented.

"I’m contemplating my course of action for the afternoon," he explained. "I’m wondering whether to take a certain action or not."

"Hm?" Takao really did not know what he was getting at.

"Oha-asa’s morning message lead me to believe that in spite of Cancer being in the middle of the ranks, "taking the lead" would be beneficial to my relationships today."

"Oh?" Takao couldn’t help smiling to himself. Of course what he was thinking about seriously was horoscopes. That's pure Shin-chan.

Midorima didn’t look pleased with Takao’s amusement, but he continued.

"As such, I was wondering about whether to…" he trailed off and looked at the ground, "advance our relationship I suppose."

Takao certainly hadn’t been expecting that. A pleasant feeling rose in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah?" he said, leaning towards Midorima with a big grin on his face.

Midorima looked in the opposite direction, adjusting his glasses rapidly. Takao knew this was going to be good.

"I was just think how we," he took a deep breath, "haven’t exactly kissed yet, and I was contemplating taking the… Initiative to do so."

Takao could feel his cheeks heating up, taking solace in the fact that Midorima’s ears were becoming red at this point.

"Well," Takao smiled in spite of his own embarrassment, "do you want to?"

Midorima turned to face him, and his cheeks were so red and so cute that Takao decided to take the initiative himself.

The kiss was a bit of a mess. Takao had to stand on his tiptoes, and he threw his arms around Midorima’s neck to force him further down, and the result was that their noses smacked together. Takao was sure he knocked Midorima’s glasses out of place too, but when their lips finally met, Takao’s insides felt so light he could float.

Midorima pulled back as quickly as possible, but Takao held onto him around the neck still.

"W-well," Midorima averted his eyes to the ground, cheeks as red as ever "that was certainly a…"

"Go on." Takao teasingly prodded, his own face feeling quite heated.

"A kiss. That was certainly a kiss." Midorima still wouldn’t look Takao in the eye, and Takao decided to spare him some embarrassment for now. He released his boyfriend’s neck from his hold and returned to his regular height.

"And with that, let’s go to the rear car!" Takao announced, walking away with a bit of a skip in his step.

Midorima followed silently for once, still blushing, and staring at the ground to hide his smile.


End file.
